Red Dawn
by sevenofmine
Summary: Red John is back. In a letter he tells Jane that he is going to kill the person who is nearest to him. Does Jane start to care soon enough or doesn't he realize the danger which the other agents do realize?
1. Red horizon

**I just wanted to remember you that when I rate a story M I have my reasons. I just wanted to say that because some people may seem to be surprised reading an M-rated story and find M-content in it. I also do not try to write exactly what everybody else writes about because then I wouldn't be creative. So maybe my Mentalist-stories may not fit into the scheme of Jane finds Lisbon, Jane kissed Lisbon and everybody is happy. I just wanted to say this so that nobody can say that my stories would be not like the persons act. I mean, it is a fan_fiction_ which means that if all characters act like in the show, there would be no difference toward the show, would it?**

**I do not own anything.**

**Have fun reading it and please review.**

**PS: I tried another style of writing this time. I was inspired by reading (and watching the movie of) the marvelous and wonderful book 'Breakfast on Pluto' by Patrick McCabe.**

Chapter 1

***Somewhere outside Sacramento***

It was a beautiful, marvelous and early morning and the sun was rising up, shining in its yellow-golden shimmer down on earth and coloring every little bit and shaping darker shadows but also painting the blue sky into a reddish-ocher-yellow-brown-golden tone.

It was such a harmonic view to see so that you could completely forget your environment and all sorrows and concerns you had in the reality. The brightness made the huge mountains far, far away appear in the most different brown-tones, from light to dark and gave it little dots of green plants and bulrushes.

'Jane? Jane!' Lisbon yelled and Jane looked around, surprised and a bit still in thoughts. He had nearly been able to forget himself and the concerns he had and now they all were back from one moment to another.

He sighed and walked back and tried to wipe away the wonderful impression of the nature around them.

'We have a body here, maybe you would bother to care' Lisbon said angrily and Jane stepped back to the crime scene with the sweetest smile he could ever give. He didn't understand why his boss didn't want to enjoy the early morning and the beautiful announcement of the day.

Jane sighed again and looked at the body of the young woman lying in front of him. She was cute, he estimated her being around twenty-five years, long, blonde hair, very thin.

'She wears a party dress and a lot of make-up. Look at her high heel shoes, she was doing a party but in this area is…nothing. This means someone brought and killed her here' he concluded and looked around to see how the sun finally showed its full beauty.

'Cause of death?' Lisbon asked the medicine who was kneeing at the body.

'Discolored red, bubble formation on the skin. She seems to have struggled for survival for a while until she finally collapsed. I'm not sure but I think she was poisoned. I will have to do a tox screening' the doctor stated and stood up again.

'She met someone on a party, they both left, he brought her hear, intoxicated her and let her die in the middle of nowhere' Cho summed it up neutrally.

Lisbon nodded. 'But who?' she asked and looked to the agents just to notice that Jane was again staring at the sunrise in the far horizon.

***CBI HQ***

'Lithium hydroxide Monohydrate' Rigsby said when he entered the big office and put the file on the table where Lisbon, Cho and Van Pelt sat.

'Bless you' Jane mentioned lying on the sofa, having his eyes closed and dreaming about tasty vanilla ice cream.

'It can be used as poison' Rigsby explained and sat down while Lisbon opened the file to started reading.

'The doctor thinks she drank it mixed with some kind of drink' Rigsby added.

'Like you said, man meets woman, man intoxicates woman, woman dies' Lisbon muttered.

'But who wanted her death?' Jane asked when suddenly Van Pelt's computer started to beep.

'Oh, that's a DNA match in the data bank' Van Pelt answered and walked over to her computer.

The other three agents gathered behind her. 'Her name is Carina Kingsley and she lived Arrow Lane 45' Van Pelt read out.

'Okay, Cho, Rigsby, you go there. Does she live alone?' Lisbon ordered.

Van Pelt nodded while the two male agents already rushed off the office.

**Please review.**


	2. Red smiley

***Two hours earlier, Arrow Lane 45***

'Why have you brought me here?' Jim asked suspiciously. The other man just opened the door and let him enter.

'She'll be the next' he just answered and Jim looked around.

'And what will you do?' he asked and turned around to him, put his hands on the other man's waist.

'You know why I didn't tell you. I wanted to show you' the man in the dark clothes said and kissed his boyfriend on his mouth.

Jim smiled and softly touched the other one's cheek. He was so beautiful, blonde hair, no beard, perfectly shaven, his blue eyes sometimes without emotion, sometimes filled with full hatred although he could be that soft sometimes, and sometimes that dangerous and deadly. He just loved him, he was the perfect man for him.

'I'm gonna send him a message' the man whispered into Jim's ear. Jim himself was tall, not as tall as the other one, thin, the other one was thinner, muscular, not as muscular as the other one, blonde, green eyes.

'You tell him you're back' he guessed and kissed him again.

The other one nodded. 'I'll tell him some more truth…about us' he whispered and without that Jim noticed he pulled out his knife he had used so often, his faithful, trusty, reliable knife that had served him oh so many times.

He pushed Jim away from himself, showed him the knife, the blade blinking in the sun, he stepped forward, cut the knife through the air, through the body, several times it scratched the warm, fresh flesh. Blood was drowning out of the wounds, silently flowing and dripping toward the ground, this was caused by gravity, as Newton said, or the attraction of two objects, deforming space-time continuum, minimal effects, not great enough to be noticed or to play any interesting role in the occurring or in this story.

However, Jim stumbled backward, trying to grab hold off something, flailing wildly with his arms, not finding anything and falling to the ground. The other men stepped forward, coming down, more or less kneeing next to him, the bloody knife in this gloved hands.

'Jim, I am honest when I tell you that I didn't plan this from the beginning. But the developments of happenings just made it inevitable for us to end our relationship although I really enjoyed you having around' he said calmly.

'Bastard! Traitor!' Jim screamed under extreme pain that literally ate him up from inside.

He knew that he was wrong, but he was as wrong as him, he had loved him and he thought he had loved him, too. He had thought that he would have known him, he trusted him with his life, and this was what he had to pay for that trust.

'You know, Jim, there is only one man in my life and this is not you. Ironically, I needed a girl to see this. You are an evil man, but you are too good. You were a great partner, but I cannot afford a partner like you. Not someone I may have developed anything similar that could be described with feelings.'

'Betrayer! You never loved me!'

'This may be true.'

'You're a god damned psychopath!'

'I know that for long.'

Jim didn't know what to answer anymore.

'I'm not sorry when I'm doing this here, don't understand me wrong' the man finally said and started cruelly ripping of the skin of his ex-boyfriend who he had never loved.

It felt good to kill him, the first victim where he could finally experience how good it was to kill a person who had loved him. It was different because it was a man. He usually killed women.

But now he could finally show that for him, there but was a difference, although he could show that he was able to treat a man like a woman. So weak, he is, he thought when finally cutting of the last piece of life of his victim. So pitiable, he thought and then thought about the irony as he never felt any kind of pity for the deaths he caused.

He regarded his work and put out a plastic glove of his black leather coat pocket. He put off his usual black glove and out on the one-time-glove.

He dipped it into the biggest wound and the glove full of blood he pressed against the wall opposite the entrance door and painted a huge, oval, not closing circle, clockwise. He dipped into the wound again, drew two striped and finally the mouth of the bloody, smiling, crying, deep-red smiley that stared down on him.

He looked at his work, satisfied, changed his gloves again and without looking back to his partner, love and work and sex partner, he left the house and closed the door behind him. This time, as mentioned, it was different, he didn't need so much time to spend at the crime scene, he was glad that he had killed Jim, he was glad because in the car waiting in front of the house there sat a young woman, about twenty-two years old, although much younger than he himself, she understood him, better than Jim, better than anybody before, she knew what he thought, understood his acting and why he did so.

She did not share all of his preferring, she did not drink tea that often and she did not share his penchant for classical music, but she was interested in the same books, she loved William Blake and she interpreted it right, like he would have done.

She was like him, that psychopathic, sadistic, but also masochistic, evil and mean and had neither pity nor any kind of feelings in front of her victims.

That distance to emotions was what he liked and admired so much on her because, as she knew, he had someone he loved, he admired and someone he wanted to suffer, someone who he liked so much that he wanted him alone, by himself, he was obsessed with him, he just wanted him, he wanted to remind Jane that he was still outside.

**Please review.**


	3. Red love

***Arrow Lane 45***

Two hours later Cho and Rigsby arrived at Arrow Lane 45. Only half an hour later, Lisbon, Van Pelt and Jane joined them.

Suddenly, Jane did not remember the beautiful sunrise anymore. He felt pain, pain coming upwards his body, the pain feeling of something forgotten crawling back into mind. He had tried to block it out, it had never worked out for more than five minutes, but now he was back, he hasn't heard so long from him, nearly wondered where he had been, he thought that it maybe had come to an end, such a naïve thing to think by Mr. Jane, it wouldn't come to an end, not that far.

But sometimes far was too near to notice it, to have concerns about it. However, Jane's only concern was his arch-enemy, the murderer of his wife and child, when he entered the house of Carina Kingsley. He wasn't surprised to find the smiley, Rigsby had told Van Pelt, Van Pelt had told Lisbon and Lisbon had told Jane, visiting him in the attic.

He was surprised to find a male victim, a man, about thirty-five or a bit older, rather older, he was tall and thin and muscular, blonde. Jane stared at him for a while, lost in thoughts.

'He resembles you' Lisbon said trying to sound soft. Jane looked at the curly blonde hair of the man.

'Oh, yes, I see' he said still a bit lost. What did this mean, killing a man similar to him, a message? What was it supposed to mean?

'Jane, if you don't want-'

'I stay here. It's just another one of his murders.'

Lisbon nodded agreeing.

'It's funny' Jane stated and walked around the body. 'Most of his victims are women, he abuses them, cuts and stabs them in that way like shown here, men he kills only few and when necessary, remember when I met him two years ago? He killed the woman of the copycat group but only shot at the boy. So this one here means someone special to him, he killed him like he kills women, that means joy, well, whatever he feels or likes when he kills…not joy, he doesn't have feelings.'

Jane was lost in thoughts again and Lisbon just sighed and asked the other agents what they've found out. Jane kneed down to the body and searched his pockets. Something was curious. He took the hand of the dead man.

'Manicured' he mentioned.

'What?' Grace asked in surprise.

'His fingernails are manicured' Jane explained.

'His name is Jim Doyle. He lives not far from her' Rigsby suddenly said when fingerprints analysis found a match.

Lisbon nodded. 'You and Cho go there' she ordered hoping that they weren't going to find the next corpse there.

'Oh, may I come with you?' Jane asked, Rigsby and Cho looked at each other, at Lisbon and then nodded.

***House of Jim Doyle***

'Kitchen clear.'

'Living room clear.'

'Bed room clear.'

'Okay, guys, got it. It's all clear' Jane said nerved and directly walked into the bedroom.

'Jane, what do you think to find here?' Cho asked surprised.

'I wanna proof a theory. You can just do your job' Jane answered pulling off all draws and searching hints for his theory and for Red John.

***CBI HQ***

'You think he's gay?'

'Ya, Lisbon…Jim definitely was and…'

'You think Jim Doyle had had a sexual relationship with Red John?'

'Well, yes.'

'You think Red John is gay?'

'Tell me a reason why he shouldn't be?'

'Alright, I give it up' Lisbon finally stated and rushed back into her office.

Jane smiled sitting down on his couch and grabbing the hot, earl grey tea next to him and drinking a sip of it.

He smiled.


	4. Red crime

**As I said I was inspired by Patrick McCabe's 'Breakfast on Pluto' but I still don't know enough vocabulary for this style... ;)**

**I do not own anything.**

**PS: I'm listening to 'Requiem for a Dream'. Perhaps it could help to imagine this story ;)**

***At Jane's house***

Jane was lying on the mattress under the bloody smiley. The rest of the big room was empty. It was dark and he couldn't sleep. He spent about an hour in front of the only window of the sleeping room, he stared at the huge, white, circle-shaped moon and thought how wonderful it would be if he could get there.

He wanted away from here and away from earth. It was like a great relief when his cell phone finally rang. He saw on the bluely shining display that it was Lisbon who called and he directly knew that it must be another Red John murder although he hoped that he was wrong.

Unfortunately, twenty seconds later, he found out that he had been very right.

He sighed once more when he closed the door which squeaked and looked at the grinning and smiling face which he just couldn't wipe away. He needed it to be reminded on his family and he needed it for knowing why he still lived.

His life had one destination: The meeting and killing of Red John was already destiny for him and he was absolutely sure that it would come to a great encounter. He just didn't know that it would come so soon.

***At crime scene***

Jane arrived in his wonderful blue-colored French car and it seemed the darkest part of earth that ever existed when he stepped out from his car into the forest. As soon as the light of the car went out, it was complete darkness. Just whispering was to be heard and nothing to be seen.

The moon had vanished behind the clouds and the wind created a mysterious noise of the twigs, branches, leaves and trees.

This impression only lasted for seconds in his mind until a bright, white light appeared in Jane's face. Lisbon held the torch lower and told him to follow her. He nodded silently and they both walked through the wooden coppice and tried to stumble over scattered branches and moss or to run against a tree.

It was scary though when they walked so lonely through the wildness and he would have felt safer when taking Lisbon's hand but she seemed very quiet, said nothing in fact, just walked on through the wood, very fast, so fast that Jane had problems catching up. What's the matter, Lisbon?, he thought and was surprised about the reactions of his boss.

'How long?' he asked.

'We're nearly there' she whispered and looked around like fearing to be followed by someone.

'Everything okay?' he asked.

'Wait until we're there' she answered sharply and for the next three minutes none of them said anything.

It felt like eternity they had been walking but then Jane recognized their crime scene when there was suddenly bright light, flood light, police officers, people running around. Then he arrived and Lisbon let him pass and he walked through the crowd of officers until he finally saw the body. Actually, he just saw what was left from it. There were pieces lying around, scattered on about three square meters.

Jane recognized single fingers, toes, parts of legs and arms, the body itself and about a meter away from that, the head. Blood was spilled all over the body parts and the forest ground, it looked like a red swimming pool, the whole ground, the branches, earth and plants were flooded in thick, light red liquid. 'Oh my god' Jane whispered silently when he examined the massacre.

So many scratches, stab wounds, so much pain that has been spilled here, he couldn't imagine.

'How…how was the body found?' 'A ranger was examining these woods because lately a lot of teens have been meeting here at night. Then he found this' Lisbon explained. Jane nodded absently.

'The doctor determined critical loss of blood as cause of death, he also found signs of mistreat, sexual abuse, she was hit and kicked several times, stabbed, cut with a knife, raped…' Lisbon voice ended in nowhere, too silent to speak, there just weren't enough words to describe such a horrific scene, such a terrible ending of a young woman's life.

Jane looked at the long, curly, blonde hair, the clothing lying on the ground next to the naked corpse.

'How…and how do you know that it was Red John?' he asked suddenly.

Lisbon looked at Rigsby, he looked at Lisbon, like Cho and Van Pelt also looked up.

'What?' Jane asked surprised.

'There was a piece of paper we found next to those…things' Van Pelt answered and gave him a plastic bag of evidence.

Cho held up the torch so that Jane could read.

'Dear Mr. Jane, when you know yourself as much as I do know you, you will know which person who is important for your life, is going to end up like this beautiful, young girl down here. To answer one of your most recent questions, Jim Doyle was my boyfriend but now I have found a person I love more than him and who understands me better. You have already got to know her work, the woman that was poisoned with Lithium hydroxide Monohydrate. In love, RJ' Jane read out loud.

He looked up and hoped to find the answer in the stars.

'He seems to have strong feelings for you' Cho commented drily on the last few words. Jane nodded and tried to swallow up the shock. He had no idea what he should do with this information.

Well, Red John has killed his lover and now had a new girlfriend. Why did he tell him this? What should this tell him? Jane was too confused by whatever Red John meant.

***CBI HQ***

While all agents ran around as if the world was coming to an end – which it did, well, just for some people who didn't know yet – Jane lay relaxed on his couch, eyes closed, trying to find inner peace and trying to figure out the meaning of the letter and how to find Red John.

It seemed so much Red John's style but Jane somehow knew that his new 'girlfriend' did a part in the cruel killing, too. If it was Red John alone, there would have been a smiley… Suddenly, Jane jumped up from the sofa.

'What's up?' Van Pelt asked irritated.

'The smiley, there was no smiley' Jane explained and grabbed his jacket.

'There must have been the smiley somewhere but he haven't seen it because it was dark this night' he shouted and already was out of the big office and on the way toward the elevator where he nearly ran into Lisbon, who just jumped back into the elevator so that she could observe every step Jane was doing as now it was unsure, what Red John was going to do next and he already announced that something bad would happen soon.

**Please review.**


	5. Red trust

***In the forest, again***

Actually, it was a beautiful midday of fall and the green-yellow-golden-brown-red leaves were shining in the most bright and marvelous colors that could be imagined. It was a day and a place you just had to enjoy – except you were looking for a logo of a well-known serial killer at his crime scene.

Jane ran so fast that Van Pelt and Lisbon had difficulties following him. Jane hadn't even had time to think about the fact that Red John would kill the person nearest to him, which was – definitely – Lisbon. 'Jane! Wait for us!' she shouted at the silhouette running and jumping over twigs, branches, tree snags and other plants, ignoring the beauty of nature.

Suddenly, he stopped, looking frightened around, like if someone was following him, then he continued running and stopped again, having arrived at crime scene.

'Somewhere here must be a smiley' he mentioned and the other two agents looked around.

'This is ridiculous' Van Pelt said. 'We would have seen it yesterday.'

'Found it' Jane yelled only five seconds later and pointed up a tree where a bloody smiley was crying at them.

'How did he make it up there?' Van Pelt asked.

'I assume his girlfriend can climb' Jane said and began to realize, what this actually meant.

Red John was back and Red John was stronger. He knew everything about Jane and Jane knew nothing about him. He could play with him, like seen in this example and he said that someone was going to die.

'Everything okay, Jane?' Lisbon asked who had noticed Jane's sudden turn of mood.

He nodded. 'He will kill you' he whispered to his best friend while Van Pelt was walking to the small hill to get a cell phone signal.

'What?...What?...No, I will never allow this. He may have threaten you but he won't do anything…not to me. He said—'

'A person who is important to me. You are the most important person of my life!'

'No, no, Jane' Lisbon told herself not to cry. She had always known that they were close to each other and that he might have developed feelings for her, but never she had thought that both Red John and Jane knew, that she was the most important person to his life.

'Jane, no! Red John doesn't know and you neither think-'

'I love you' Jane said suddenly and before Lisbon could realize what she had just heard, she slapped him.

They were both so much surprised over her reaction, that Lisbon couldn't do otherwise but fall into his arms and gave him the longest kiss she'd ever given someone.


	6. White room

**Okay, right now I recommend listening to 'Requiem for a dream'. ;) It fits perfectly into the following scene.**

***Up the hill where Van Pelt stands***

Van Pelt just told Rigsby about their finding when this scene happened. She lost her voice and didn't talk when she saw her boss slapping their counselor.

'Van Pelt? Van Pelt?' Rigsby screamed when she had broken off her phrase in mid-sentence and couldn't believe what has just occurred.

She seemed to be as surprised as they were when suddenly small, little Lisbon stepped forward and clasped her arms around the blonde man. Van Pelt's mouth opened more and more when they saw those persons in distance, kissing each other, not slowly or quickly, but long, long time. It seemed as if time has stopped, not running forward and nothing was moving, everything, all nature, all trees and bushes were focused on the pair, kissing in the middle of the woods.

Van Pelt put her cell phone down in disbelief, those two persons, so different from each other, suddenly finding out, or having noticed for long time, but now able to show, that they were really determined to be with each other, to spend eternity, or at least the time that was left for them, with each other.

Van Pelt was so surprised about this moment, blink of an eye, that she didn't realize, or just ignored, the man who appeared five meters away from the pair, suddenly out of the shadow of a tree, a man, clothed in black, a man in black, with his long cowl, monks usually wore, but no, he was completely in black and Van Pelt couldn't see the mask he was wearing, the red, disgusting mask, which Jane already knew, which he had seen two years ago, no, but right now, it could have been Lisbon in turn to see the mask, her face was directly focused on it, but her eyes were closed, she was so focused on Jane, on their long kiss, on their kiss of eternity and the eternity which was about to end.

She couldn't see Red John pointing his gun directly at her, but Van Pelt saw and yelled out a warning, so loud as she was surprised about her own, so loud, voice, she screamed 'Watch out!' and hoped that the sound waves were fast enough, travelling with speed of light, unfortunately, they weren't as everything happening just in this moment just in this nature was listening to the laws of nature, the principle. And therefore, it was nearly too late when Lisbon and Jane both heard the warning, heard the warning voice of the red-headed girl, and Lisbon opened her eyes, Jane didn't as he knew that it would be over.

When he knew it was over, what should he be fighting for? What should he be dying for? It was the end, the end of Lisbon was the end of their relation was the end of his world, his world that has already ended once and was going to end now for the second time and two endings were too much for a person, for a person like Patrick Jane, so he loosened his arms, knowing that Lisbon would soon break down.

Lisbon, however, was opening her eyes, directly looking into the mask's face, the masked face of Red John, their worst enemy, the man who decided about life and death and who now decided about her life and death and who decided for death. She imagined the grin under his mask, he imagined the little smile when he pressed the button, she saw the bullet flying out of the pistol in slow motion.

She saw it coming nearer and nearer, she didn't hear a sound, she didn't hear anything anymore, it was silent, silent like on a grave yard, like on my grave, she thought and exactly a nanosecond later, she felt the bullet entering her head, she felt something warm, definitely blood flowing slowly out of the wound, dripping down from her front face, down onto Jane's jacket.

She felt herself being pulled backward, she felt flying backward down to earth, she felt the comfortable ground, so warm – or was it just her blood she was landing on? – and she finally arrived on the coppice, on the moss, on the twigs which didn't hurt as she was dying or dead, she didn't know if she already was or only close to, she hasn't even tried to grab Jane's rescuing arms, she just wanted to fall down, one knew when one's time was up and she knew that her time to go has just come. She smiled as knowing that it has been so obvious and she smiled knowing that whatever was going to happen, Jane won the fight against Red John, against pure evil and she saw Jane jumping around and running toward the masked man, she knew that she was already dead when she saw her big love throwing Red John to the ground, ripping of his mask, kicking his gun off.

She watched the fight, she watched Jane finally killing off Red John and she smiled, she smiled so much and suddenly she noticed that she was dead and that it was time to go. She closed her eyes noticing that they were already dead and she knew that Jane had fought for her, fought and won against the evil and that the final battle was ended and that she had been the sacrifice to give to end the war, but she knew that she was worth it, because of her, Jane has managed to finally kill his nemesis, his arch-enemy, his foe Red John.

***Two Years later***

'Jane? Jane, are you listening to me?' Van Pelt asked.

She sat next to Patrick, he was staring at the ceiling, his eyes were empty.

He hasn't spoken for two years now. He hasn't done anything for two years now. He was wearing the white uniform he had been wearing eight years ago, it felt like travelling back in time.

'Jane? Do you listen to me? It's over' Van Pelt said who also wore a white jacket.

She was his neighbor, now, in psychiatry, but she still knew to differentiate between reality and illusion, she still knew that she was not crazy.

'It was over nine years ago' he said in a high-pitchy voice, still not looking at her.

She stared into his light blue eyes, so beautiful, she imagined how beautiful it would have been, if Lisbon still lived.

'They have found her' she continued explaining what Rigsby had just told her.

'Good…gooood' he answered, still staring into the white corner.

'She is here, in psychiatry…she admitted being the one Red John has loved' Van Pelt said.

'Good' Jane answered simply, still looking up.

'She told me that the person you killed wasn't Red John…he has been ordered by Red John to kill Lisbon' Van Pelt said, knowing that today was the day when she could leave, finally leave the psychiatry, finally starting a new life, knowing what she had known all the time, that she wasn't crazy.

'She told me who Red John is' she continued telling Jane.

Suddenly, his view walked down the white wall, his head turned around and looked at Van Pelt.

'Who is it?' he asked her, wanting to know who had killed his wife, his child and who had given order to kill his love.

'You have no idea?' Van Pelt shook her head in disbelief, in grief.

He slowly shook his head, his eyes full of dolor and hurt, the eyes of a hurt man.

'It is you' Van Pelt finally said and stood up. She started to cry, tears were flowing out of her eyes, running down her cheek.

She couldn't believe what she has just said, she looked at the blonde man with his beautiful blue eyes, sitting on the white bed, in his white clothes in the white room.

It seemed as if he wasn't anymore, he wasn't in this world, in this reality anymore and without turning back, she left the room and she left the psychiatry, arm in arm with Rigsby, knowing, that she wasn't crazy at all and that everything would turn out to be good.

**Please review.**


End file.
